Soulmates
by TheRealEggness
Summary: Ianthony is real and the couple gets something in the mail that changes their future forever.


I felt warm arms wrap around me from behind as I sipped my coffee.  
"Hey babe" Anthony whispered inn my ear.

"Good morning." I responded as I turned my head to kiss him softly on  
the lips.

"We have so much mail I think we need to film another mail time  
episode today." Anthony said sitting across the table from me. It was  
a little strange since we usually waited until a bit later in the  
afternoon to do this, but it was almost noon and I had just gotten up,  
so maybe he thought that we needed to get a lot done today.

"Okay, I'll go get a bin from the garage." I told him as I got up and  
walked to the garage. I had to stand on my toes to get a bin from the  
top of the giant wall of mail. I brought it back into the living room  
and Anthony already had the camera on, so I dumped the mail on to the  
floor.  
We opened mail and made jokes for about half an hour and we weren't even  
halfway done. It seemed like the pile was never ending, and this was  
just one of a few dozen bins.

"Were never going to be able to open all the fan mail!" I told Anthony  
as I laughed.

"At least we won't need to come up with ideas for this channel  
anymore." he joked.

"At this rate we're going to die before we get through all the mail."

"As long as I die with you I'll be happy." Anthony said looking into  
my eyes. I leaned in and kissed him passionately. We would defiantly  
have it edit that out; our fans didn't know that Anthony and I were  
together. We wanted to come out soon, but we didn't know how. We  
didn't want to make a formal video announcing it, but we also didn't  
want people to have to guess. Some people already figured it out, but  
no one knew for sure.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you more." Anthony said with a wink. I smiled. I loved  
everything about him; he was just too cute for words. I knew I was the  
luckiest person alive because I had him, most of our fangirls would  
die to be his girlfriend, they didn't know that he was interested in  
me. Just the thought that Anthony wanted me made me happy. Anthony  
opened an envelope, looked inside, and smiled.

"What is it?" I asked pointing the camera at the envelope. Anthony  
smiled more biting his lip.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." he said still looking  
down at the envelope. This made me extremely curious.

"What is it?" I asked once again. Anthony took the camera from my  
hands and placed it on the table where you could see both of us in the  
frame.

"Close your eyes," he told me. I did as I was told and closed my  
eyes. "Good, now stand up." I was confused now, but I did it anyways,  
keeping my eyes closed.

"What's going on?" I asked slightly excited. I had a good feeling  
about this for some reason that I couldn't explain.

"Open your eyes now." Anthony told me. I opened my eyes to see him on  
one knee in front of me with a diamond ring in his hand. I gasped and  
covered my mouth with both my hands. There were tears in my eyes. This  
couldn't be real.  
"Ian hecox, will you marry me?" he asked, his beautiful brown eyes  
looking into my blue ones.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, getting down on my knees and kissing him  
with more passion that ever. When we broke apart he places the ring  
on my left hand. He then grabbed the camera off the table put his arm  
around me faced the camera towards us and said,

"thank you to the fan that sent the ring and told me to propose to  
Ian. You gave me the perfect opportunity to make our relationship  
official. Now that I have Ian for the rest of my life, I and he  
aren't going to make videos anymore. This is something we've thought  
about a lot, and we just need to have lots of time for us now.  
Hopefully you guys understand." then he turned off the camera.

"I'm going to miss making videos with you." I told him.

"me too, but we had fun with that while it lasted, now were moving on  
to the next part of our life, which is just us, forever."

"That sounds perfect." I said smiling at the idea of forever with  
Anthony.

"Come on, let's to upload this, I can't wait for everyone to know  
about us!" Anthony said holding my hand and pulling me up. We walked  
to the computer and quickly edited and uploaded our final video.

A couple hours later I went back to see the comments, I expected a lot  
of hate, but saw none. Instead it was all comments like 'you two are  
the cutest couple. Ianthony really does exist' and 'I hope you guys  
have a beautiful future together' I was amazingly happy to see that  
everyone was so supportive. That's when I realized that Anthony and I  
must truly be soul mates and everyone could see it.


End file.
